broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
090 The Gathering
The background is white. ; Panel 1 It's evening, and the sky is a dark, rich shade of purple, dotted by large flakes of snow falling onto the bright snow-covered ground of the cemetery. A large group of people has gathered in a clearing at the cemetery, and while not all of them can be seen it appears to represent a group of perhaps several dozen to a hundred people. They're shown in silhouette in various shades of purple, and several are wearing hats. Mrs. Isquith, Iris and Cora are standing side by side in the middle of the group, facing Mayor Osgood. All four of them are bundled up for the weather. Behind them is Maris' coffin, resting on top of a bier that's been placed over the open grave. The coffin is simply made from wood, with golden handles along the sides, and the bier is gold with decorative golden balls at each corner. Behind the coffin and the grave is a white, sheet-sized length of fabric hung between two golden poles, with a garland of greenery strung from the top of each pole out to other golden poles around the clearing. Beside the coffin is a large wreath of greenery with a picture of Maris' face in the middle. The effect is dignified and elegant. Behind the poles and the coffin are rows of unevenly placed gravestones, nearly fading into the snowy ground and the purple sky. Osgood, smiling, says to Mrs. Isquith, Iris and Cora, "*Galloping Ganesha*! I haven't seen a turnout like this, in *snow* like this, in ages!" Novacek, standing in the front row, says "You ladies certainly know how to spread the word!" ; Panel 2. Iris turns to Novacek, who has walked out of the crowd and approached the group in the middle of the clearing. She looks as if she's been slightly taken off guard as she says "Oh! Hello! Mr. Novacek, right? Thank you for coming. Did you... *know* the deceased?" Novacek, bundled up in his coat and purple scarf, has a somewhat apologetic expression as he answers "A crowd like this, I feel like *everyone* must've known him. Sadly I did not." Cora is shown in silhouette in the background, with the uneven rows of gravestones flanking the scene. ; Panel 3. Novacek turns away from Iris, looking to the side as he says "I'm just here to take in the scene. Respectfully. After that I think I'll be on my *way*." Iris, watching him leave, answers "Well, I hope your time in Broodhollow was pleasant, at least." ; Panel 4. Novacek turns back toward her, his expression somewhat uneasy as he says "To be honest, I didn't *exactly* get the feeling you all were the friendliest to *visitors*. When I tried to be *chummy*, people wondered *why*. When I kept to myself, people wondered why even *more*." ; Panel 5. Planchett, appearing behind Novacek, eyes him skeptically as he adjusts his glove, saying "Cry me a river, you *tourist*. Just because you sniff around town for some *dime novel*, you want a holiday named after you?" Novacek doesn't turn around to look at Planchett, but his expression is irritated, and he looks to the side.